1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal processing system and more particularly to a system which is arranged to take into a memory a specified picture extracted from moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to write index marks or absolute addresses on a magnetic tape by a VTR and to perform a head search function by utilizing information on them in searching a program or a picture recorded on the tape. In this instance, the tape is moved forward at a high speed to a part where the desired program is recorded. Then, the operating mode of the VTR is switched over to a reproduction mode in response to detection of an applicable index mark or absolute address.
In accordance with the above-stated method, however, the contents of the record must be confirmed through head search signals by transporting the whole tape once. The camera-integrated VTR is arranged in these days to permit recording over such a long period of one or two hours. In other words, the conventional search method necessitates to transporting the tape from one end of tape to the other for the purpose of just confirming programs recorded in each tape cassette. Therefore, it has been quite troublesome to arrange many tape cassettes in order and to find desired records from among them.